A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals using a transmitter, receiver, and/or transceiver (e.g., using radio frequency transmissions). The wireless signals may be used to control other devices. For example, a trainable transceiver may send a wireless control signal to operate a garage door opener. A trainable transceiver may be trained to operate with a particular device. Training may include providing the trainable transceiver with control information for use in generating a control signal. Training may include enrolling the trainable transceiver with a device. A trainable transceiver may be incorporated in a vehicle (integrally or contained within the vehicle) and used to control devices outside the vehicle. It is challenging and difficult to develop a park assist system with a single camera in communication with a trainable transceiver, the trainable transceiver providing park assist information to a vehicle driver. It is further challenging and difficult to develop an easy way of training a parking assist system.